


Changes

by miirkaelisaar



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Tentacles, i guess?, implied Cecil/Earl crush, teen!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miirkaelisaar/pseuds/miirkaelisaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's body is changing, much to his surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Puberty can be a confusing time in a person's life. Your body is changing, your hormones are raging, suddenly you're more self-conscious, more curious about yourself. Everything seems different. Everything.

Especially for young Cecil Palmer.

Because Cecil wasn't like other boys his age.

He first noticed, while playing with his friend Earl, he felt different somehow. Something about the way it felt when Earl touched him, even in as simple a gesture as taking his hand to help him up when he tripped. Something about the way he wanted to trace patterns between all those freckles for no reason at all.

When Cecil was at home, he sat in his room thinking. Usually he would be outside, Cecil wasn't one to spend a lot of time alone, in thought, but things were changing, and he knew it. 

Today in particular, he knew it. He glanced at the full-length mirror tucked away in the corner of his room, covered by insistance of his mother, with a dusty old curtain. Something in the back of his mind told him now would be a good time to take a look at himself. Cecil stood, cautiously, and crept over to the mirror as if afraid it would attack him, which it very well could. Gingerly he lifted the curtain a bit, dropping it as the first sliver of mirror glinted in his lamp-light.

He took a minute to calm himself. "It's just a mirror." He reminded himself, ignoring his mother's warnings trying to drown out his thoughts. "It's just a piece of glass..." He murmured and lifted the curtain slowly, until it was off, and it fell behind the mirror to land in a heap on the floor, a small cloud of dust billowing out and drifting away.

Cecil stared at his reflection, the same as it had always been, but maybe a little taller now, and certainly more scared-looking. He warily reached out and put his fingertips to the cold glass, almost pulling away at the shock of just how cold it was despite the warm desert air of the evening. He noticed his heart was beating faster, and sighed softly as he reminded himself not to hold his breath (even though he could hold his breath longer than anyone he knew).

He also noticed movement. Cecil froze, fingertips still touching the mirror, the only sensation of feeling left in his body as he tried to stare resolutely into his own reflection's eyes, willing himself not to attempt to look at the shadowy movement in his periphery. "It's not real." He whispered to himself firmly. "I'm pretty sure it's not real..." Even so he refused to look, afraid that maybe this time they would be there, and he would see what it was.

But suddenly the shadowy movement was forgotten. Cecil felt again, the strange sensation he felt the other day when Earl tackled him and hung him upside-down from a tree during a game of Hunt-the-Leader. He watched as suddenly there was something more than shadows moving just outside his view. He tried hard to keep his eyes forward but curiousity and worry got the better of him. Cecil allowed his eyes to wander, trembling as he took in the full sight of his reflection in the mirror.

The tentacles were dark things, purple or black, he couldn't tell. They moved on their own, writhing slowly. Where were they coming from? Behind him? ...Inside him? Cecil's eyes widened and he hugged his arms to himself at first, trying not to touch the strange new appendages. He tried to reassure himself. Lot's of weird things happen, that's life. Everyone's different in their own way, that's life. Still he felt a definite fear toward this new and unknown change.

One of the dark tentacles curled inward toward him. Cecil, always curious, reached out a tentative hand and brushed his fingers over the end of the tentacle, shivering and jerking his hand back as the touch sent a strange sensation through him, and suddenly he could feel it - it was a part of him. He watched in awe as it began slowly winding around one of his arms, gently but firmly pulling it away from his chest. 

"N-no, stop.." Cecil didn't know if tentacles were sentient or if they could hear, but he didn't like this. It was weird, it was cold, and it was starting to feel a little slimy. He grimaced and tried to yank his arm away from the tentacle, but it only tightened its hold on him. "Please, let me go..." Cecil whimpered, starting to feel panic set in. He was used to being confined, like in school, but this wasn't right. Something was attacking him, it wanted to hurt him, he had to get away. "Please let me go!" He repeated in a strained voice, as another of the slender tentacles wrapped around his other arm. 

Cecil struggled then, wincing as every tug hurt his shoulders. Another tentacle had one of his legs now, movement was next to impossible. He watched in the mirror as more tentacles came, more and more, from where, he had no idea. They filled the reflection in the mirror, they filled his vision, they filled his room until the light from his bedside lamp was little more than a glimmer that made it through an occasional space as the strange things continued to writhe, wrapping around every bit of him as he fought helplessly.

Cecil stared, horrified, at himself in the mirror. He could barely see anything in the dim light, but he saw the fear in his own eyes as one large tentacle wound its way slowly around his neck and started to squeeze.

"Ghk!" Cecil gasped, choking, and began to struggle even more, panicked. He didn't want to die like this. This wasn't fair, what did he do to deserve this? The tentacle only tightened until Cecil's eyes burned with tears and he finally stopped moving altogether, going completely limp, held upright only by the resolute appendages wrapped around him. The tentacle around his neck began to loosen after Cecil stopped fighting, and he gasped for air, a little dizzy as he watched the tentacles moving again.

It took a few moments for Cecil to realize one of the tentacles was wandering under his shirt and over his skin. He tensed, shivering at the weird feeling. It made him more afraid, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It didn't hurt, was that a good thing? Worry crossed over his face as more tentacles found their way under his clothing, into his shorts, winding through his hair, exploring every inch of him. Every touch sent strange feelings through his body as well as through his new appendages, eliciting soft gasps and moans.

Then, suddenly, Cecil froze as he felt the very end of one tentacle pressing against his entrance. He'd never been touched there before. He panicked again, struggling for a moment before the tightening of numerous tentacles around his small body stopped him quickly. He whimpered in fear but the things took no heed, and he cried out as he felt the sudden intrusion of something large and slick inside him.

Panic gripped Cecil, but there was nothing he could do. He was completely restrained, and he knew struggling would only make it worse as it had before. The tentacle inside him moved slowly at first, and then faster, twisting and curling inside him as he filled the room with gasps and moans and cries of pleasure, littered with the occasional half-hearted plea for mercy. The end of another tentacle pushed its way into his mouth, stifling his begging so that only quiet moans were heard.

Cecil whined in pleasure and a little pain, unused to being touched like this, much less by some unknown alien entity that lives inside him. Suddenly thought and panic seemed less important, as Cecil's cognitive abilities started to fade. The moans escaping his mouth past the intrusive tentacle became longer and louder as he felt waves of heat radiating out from deep inside him. His whimpering and moaning quickly became much higher-pitched as he started to lose control of himself, bucking his hips desperately. He wondered vaguely what he'd been so afraid of, it hurt a little bit but it felt... really good...

Suddenly the tentacle inside him thrashed viciously, striking something deep inside of Cecil that sent a white-hot spark of pleasure through him. His body arched against the tentacles holding it in place as a deafening, inhuman shriek tore from his throat, only slightly muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. His hips jerked desperately as he rode out the orgasm in what felt like the longest moment of his life, and finally, spent, he went limp again.

As Cecil relaxed, finally the tentacles began to gently loosen themselves and pull away, retreating to the shadows behind him and leaving him on his hands and knees on the floor, panting raggedly. Cecil glanced up at the mirror, flushed and dazed, watching as the tentacles seemed to retract into nothing.. into him? He slowly turned around, there was only his bed there. No tentacles, and no shadows.

Unsure what exactly had just happened to him, Cecil carefully pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed one of his bed posts for support as his legs felt like rubber. Gingerly, he stepped over to the mirror and reached down, picking up the dusty curtain and quickly draping it over the mirror again. He made sure not even a corner or edge was showing, and then turned and promptly flopped onto his bed, exhausted.

As Cecil began to fall asleep, trying to ignore the feeling of something wet and sticky pooling in his shorts, he assessed the situation in his mind. He'd been terrified, and confused. But the tentacles didn't hurt him. He groggily squirmed in his bed to see if anything hurt, and it didn't. If they hadn't hurt him then maybe they weren't bad. Actually, that was kind of fun, he thought as a deep blush crept into his face, and maybe he would be willing to do it again, if it wasn't so sudden and scary. He wondered if he could control the tentacles to do what he want. And as he closed his eyes he vaguely wondered if he should show Earl this interesting new discovery... but perhaps that could wait...


End file.
